warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Juego de manos
damage to its user. ***Damage is not affected by fuerza de habilidades. ***If the user survives, it is deterred from accessing the console again until Sleight of Hand expires. ***Robotic units such as MOAs are also attracted, but they cannot trigger an explosion. **'Barril explosivos', Madrigueras Kubrow y Storage Containers release an intense flash of light when destroyed, blinding nearby enemies for 10 seconds. Barril explosivos will also have their radial damage multiplied by 200%. ***Damage multiplier is not affected by fuerza de habilidades. ***Blind duration is not affected by duración de habilidades. **'Barrera lásers' activate lasers that deal damage every half second with a 100% status chance to enemies attempting to pass through while allowing Tenno safe passage. The secondary chain damage from the status effect inflicts 12 damage per tick. Warframes restore 5''' energy for every passage and can recharge '''5 energy every half second while remaining in contact with the lasers. A maximum of 50 energy can be restored per Barrera láser. ***Damage and energy restored are not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. ***Sleight of Hand must expire and be recast in order to recharge energy from previously exhausted barriers. **'Lockers' open up and detonate when an enemy is in proximity, inflicting Remate damage equivalent to the enemy's remaining amount of hit points. Exploded lockers will then close, allowing them to be usable after Sleight of Hand expires. **'Cámaras de seguridad' deactivate for the duration of the ability. **'Torretas Corpus' activate without Camera assistance and fire upon nearby enemies. Torretas Orokin are only affected when activated by pressure plates. **'Orokin Void Laser Consoles' halve the cooldown period between laser activations. Cooldown begins at halved time if cast before activation, while the remaining time is halved if cast during cooldown. Halved time returns to normal if ability expires before cooldown completes. **'Recoger' randomly explode, dealing 50 / 125 / 180 / 200 elemental damage within a radius of 4 / 5 / 6 / 8 meters. Each pickup deals a specific type of elemental damage: damage for Ammo, damage for Health Orbs, damage for Energy Orbs, and damage for Affinity Orbs. ***Explosion damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades and diminishes with distance. ***Explosion radius is affected by rango de habilidades. ***Exploded pickups disappear for the Mirage casting Sleight of Hand but remain for teammates to pick up. **'Ziplines' shock the first enemy that uses them, dealing 200 damage with a 100% status chance. ***Damage is not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. *Affected objects glow in violet with a tint of Mirage's energy color. *Does not affect broken objects, Datamass Storage Units, Grates, Armario generador de MOAs, Coordenadas de Navegación, opened Lockers, Orokin Collapsible Cover / Death Orbs / Pressure Plates / Laser Plates, Reinforced Glass, and Barra de sensores. *Can be recast while active, although this does not refresh the duration of currently affected objects. |augment = |tips = *This ability synergizes well with Profanar as the generation of Health Orbs, Energy Orbs and Ammo pickups gives Mirage a constant supply of potential traps. *This ability makes Hieracon Endo/Relic farming extremely easy, especially in certain tilesets, since the Barrera lásers keep most enemies away from the Extractors. A negative Power Range (around 50%) is advised, in order to not affect an area too wide, negatively affecting the supply of Power Cells. In conjunction with high Duración de habilidades, high Power strength and a Synoid Simulor, a Mirage Tenno can easily solo an Extractor even at high levels (3000+ Cryotic), while the rest of the team takes care of a second Extractor. |max = |bugs = *Control Consoles can mesmerize Kubrows, causing them to stay still for the ability duration. *Sleight of Hand can cause a sudden drop in frame rate or brief freeze of the game or trigger crashes in rare cases. *If the respective Mirage is not the host, she can reuse this ability to explode the pickups as much as she likes, long as the pickup isn't looted. *As of , using Sleight of Hand with the Explosive Legerdemain augment mod causes Grineer Consoles during Mobile Defense missions to spin uncontrollably, causing the console to be virtually impossible to access with the required Datamass. }} Véase también * Mirage de:Taschenspielertrick en:Sleight Of Hand ru:Ловкость Рук Categoría:Mirage